prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2/Archive 3
Chat *Are you about for a chat on FB? Dean27 14:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *Hey! I'll be sure to keep the note on changing names in mind in the future.... Also, I don't speak very much Chinese. I only teach in China. I'm from New Hampshire originally. But any other contributions I can make to help, I'll be sure to do. Also, I don't know how to insert time stamps, or how to properly chat on here... so I just made my own post. I hope you can see it. CM1227 23:23, June 22, 2011 (Chinese Time Zone) City name *Do you have a new idea as i seen you redirected Vancouver, British Columbia to Vancouver. Dean27 10:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Have you Made an Infobox for them yet? Dean27 14:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Also do we need to keep pages as Norwich, England rather than just Norwich as there are so many city's in England as there are in USA? Dean27 14:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*ok, It's like i live in Somerset, England where they do WWE tours (Minehead) but there is a Somerset in New Jersey USA. Will that get confussing? Dean27 14:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*OK cool, i think lol. im FB if ur about there. Dean27 15:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok, how come you have put Extreme Rules 2010 pics in that category as well? Dean27 08:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude can you tell me if there are any forums and meetings for the wiki over here, I would like to get involved and improve the place. --The Duck 14:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice bro... Oh and one question...60% of my edits are main-space and I suggested the extreme rules slideshow and Tough Enough...so am I adminship material..just be frank--The Duck 14:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Kay...--The Duck 14:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat *U pop on FB plz? Dean27 16:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Disbandments *Done. Dean27 14:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Savage pics but this on the homepage slideshow, made it for him --The Duck 17:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay but I made this too, maybe its a little touchy but.... :*I have done a slider for Macho Man, but if you find a good slider image... change it ok. Dean27 09:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Oh ok, thought after ur convo with DD, you'd of wanted to do one yourself, i done this as a Temp one till you find something better lol. Dean27 16:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Nic, are you about??? Dean27 21:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::*On Facebook for a catch up?! Dean27 14:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Wobblybob22 *Hey, I noticed that user Wobblybob22 has been defacing and ruining alot of pages, including writing obscene stuff on the John Cena page and others like Triple H and Chris Benoit. Can you fix these? I already fixed what he did to Shoichi Funaki. And please give him a warning. Rangerkid51 06:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :*I've sorted all the pages he messed up, and i've deleted him! Dean27 11:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::*What is the Template:Persondata for? Dean27 12:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::*Oh right, it's on about 19 pages. Dean27 15:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::*When you come on can you let me know and pop on FB? Dean27 13:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Images *Where you getting these ECW pics from? Dean27 13:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Thought there might be loads there, seams all older episodes on WWE.com have gone. You can only go back to this year on RAW & SD. Dean27 13:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*I'm on now. Dean27 13:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :*You still on? Dean27 23:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :*What was it you wanted to chat about? Dean27 15:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I found where to go to send the messages.... LOL anyway my message is there, sorry about that! Mad I wasn't mad at him I was making a point --WWEfourlife 15:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I mean seriously why is MITB locked I know the results WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Christian Captures 2nd World Championship WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Alberto Del Rio Wins RAW MITB WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Mark Henry Beats Big Show ,Big Show Carted off WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Kelly Kelly Defeats Brie Bella WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Daniel Bryan Wins SmackDown MITB Match.... --DiscoDuck The Original 02:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, thanks bro --DiscoDuck The Original 08:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Badges? I was wondering if you would consider turning on the badges option?--Robert Alvarez 20:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be great, I created a wrestling wiki before i found this one & it is a waste of time working on mine since this one is so awesome.--Robert Alvarez 00:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You, I think the diverse places for football info is what prompted me to make a football database. My dream for the football wiki is that someday it will be the biggest source for football information on the web.--Robert Alvarez 00:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for turning on the badges, I hope everyone has fun with them.--Robert Alvarez 07:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ah, I am sorry about that. If it's the Wikia's problem, then maybe we actually should it then, no? --Lord EggHead (Owner of Friday the 13th Wiki) 14:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *Dont going to discuss this with me then? Dean27 14:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *I'm fed up with this Dean27 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *What was the new size of slider images? Dean27 09:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok i do the Pro Wrestling Wiki in Polish but i don't now what are you doing at this wiki don't now what are you write in letter but i understand this ops sory but polish wrestling wiki is created and i will created this wiki --> Link Categorys *I know this, i done it when i was making the Mexican profiles a while back, i will correct it ok!!!??? Or you can! Dean27 16:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok. Have you blocked me on Skype? Dean27 16:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :*It's ok if you have, just want to know so i can remove your name from my Skype list. Dean27 16:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok, can i ask why? Dean27 16:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Well i would agree your right but things i do are what i think is to make this Wikia better, i don't do things to mess it up etc. Shame we can't be mates still just because of this!?? But ok i get it. Good Luck. Dean27 16:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Q about ToC I notice on some pages like Joe Hennig that a table of contents doesn't show up but I don't see a NOTOC tag to cause it and I'm not sure why. Do you know if it has something to do with when it puts in the link for galleries? Also I will try to remember to add images there first if there's a lot of them (exception being if it's a page that didn't have any in which case it could be feature like with that team USA or whatever). I notice some pages don't have the tag though, should I copy it to them when that's the case? Tyc 04:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Actually those categories (Category:American female professional wrestlers + Category:English female professional wrestlers) already existed, I came across them while browsing and put them in the categories to which they were applicable. I couldn't have made the choice to delete them, so properly categorizing them like that can serve to bring them to the attention of people who can :) Checking the histories (A/E, they were created July 24 by User:Dean27. They had both just been placed in Category:Wrestlers so I replaced that with Women/Nationality categories to be more specific and to avoid the main category being cluttered. *All that and they didn't even have Layla L in the English cat. I am disappoint. This did get me thinking though, do you know if there is a script where we could look at 2 categories and cross-reference what articles overlap in both? Like for example if I wanted to know all british wrestlers who held the diva's title or something. Tyc 01:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Solved I just noticed, Template:Infobox_Wrestler has a NOTOC tag in it, so any of the articles using this template have the ToC disabled. I noticed you were the last to edit it so I thought I would ask if it would be okay to remove that tag from the template? +y 01:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Different Colored Signatures? Hello, I'm CM Punk124. I need your help with my signature. I don't know how to make it different colors! Can you help? CM Punk124 12:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC)The Cult of Personality :*Haha, lego images of wrestlers are allowed, really???? Dean27 23:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok, my point is, they are not wrestling toys... with lego you can make anyone up to "look" like anyone. Does the packet of the lego say..... a figure of "Jim Duggan" or is a a blonde lego figure with a bit of muscle made out to look like Jim Duggan? Dean27 23:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :*It's not a battle its a small opinion that don't really matter, it's more of a small question to you. This is why you have fallen out with me on Skype because you don't get me in what i ask or say... it is fine that it's on here, i was just asking! Dean27 23:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Wikia help Hello, I heard about that you help wikis growit's popularity. I have an offerto join and help us grow it's popularity if you want of course. The wiki is called Kult of Personality, I know the name is funny but has a meaning which is a very vital objective of the wiki, to show your likes and dislikes about what means entertaiment. And of course you can add pages about your favorite characters and movies, etc. If the pages that you like to add already exists, you can improvize them. If you want to know more, talk to the founder Ermacpunk15. Here is the link to the wiki: http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/Kult_of_Personality_Wiki Hey, Hey, Hey.... Wagnike, I'd like to ask you something: is there a Wrestling Fanon Wiki? No? Well, I wish there was. I need a place to post the Best in the World belt... any Ideas? CM Punk124 11:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk to me, man. Real names vs Gimmick Names Hey Wagnike, I was wondering what's up with the inconsistency of having some wrestler pages be listed on their real names (ie Joseph Laurinaitis), yet some are under their most popular gimmick name (ie Triple H)? If there's going to be a project to rename the pages shouldn't it be sooner rather than later to try to reduce the huge amount of redirection that will be needed? -- UnrightKhan WWE Mags Covers *Have you ever checked if these Mags are on the wrestler mag page. If not then i will go through and add the ones that aren't on there. Dean27 14:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Current Wrestling Champions *I got rid of some of the pages in the Category if you can get rid of the rest! Dean27 15:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *I know, have you told him about it? If you look at my page it might look like a reply and your going to make his list for him. LOL. Dean27 15:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *Around 46,000. Dean27 14:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *I know, we had this convo about that 2 year ago. lol Dean27 14:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) If I had an idea or chance to edit the homepage and make it look better, would you allow me? --DiscoDuck 12:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I have somethings in my mind....thanks! --DiscoDuck 12:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Keeping site up to date *Hi, i ain't been on much in the last 2 weeks and it don't seem like any thing has been kept up to date. No episode results or title changes from Hell in a Cell. Other people might not know how to do them, but i thought you would try to keep it up to date or am i in a dream world? Dean27 15:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Block I noticed this was your home wiki, so I decided to post here. I noticed I was blocked on Ice Hockey Wiki on October 27, 2011 for "inserting gibberish - Derek Krestanovich" - full log here. Now this came as quite a shock, as I have not done anything over there in a long time, nor edited the Derek Krestanovich page since I created it over a year ago. I was also blocked from editing my own talk page, so I had no way to discuss the block. Can you help me out here? Hockeyben (talk - ' 01:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Can we talk on chat? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ok. Good. Hope I get unblocked. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 15:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Will you be able to contact the admin today?--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 18:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Bump. In case you missed it. (I know I miss messages for time to time). --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 01:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) If you wanna ignore me, that's fine. I was just looking for help. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 13:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I understand. I was just frustrated that I didn't get a reply to three messages. Btw, did you watch LSU v. Alabama? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 13:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Not all I hoped for, to say the least. In regards to the block, I think I find it so frustrating as I never vandalized, and it made absolutely no sense at all. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 13:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks man! I know your an Indianapolis Colts fan. What a tough year for them! Still, there's a good chance they get Andrew Luck if they keep losing. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, if Peyton comes back in December, it may motivate the team. And possibly a 4-12 or 5-11 record. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The admin responded. That page was COPIED from Wikipedia. Some ip on Wikipedia edited that page to include the simulated team, and I didn't notice it when I copied it over a year ago. It WAS NOT MY FAULT! Why block over something that happened over a year ago? My attitude stinks? I'm a repeat offender? HOW? I really don't care about being blocked because this guy is a complete moron. I wish I had never edited at that damn wiki. --'Hockeyben (talk - ''' 17:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I got off to a bad start with the admin when I was a new user. And he always held a grudge, and was always cold and unfriendly. I just regret wasting my time on that wiki, because they get to benefit from the content I added, which is SUPER annoying.Hockeyben (talk - ' 17:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I still don't get why he made such a big deal about a MISTAKE that happened over a year ago. I'm quite disappointed. :(--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 23:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your understanding. I haven't really edited much there in about a year. I now edit Wikipedia for hockey, and Wikia for other sports. I think that finding that mistake on the Krestanovich page was the excuse he needed for blocking me. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 00:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the admin's second reply. The "he knows what he's done" comment leads me to believe that this was just an excuse to block me. I didn't have a clue what I'd done when I saw the block. I never had any intention to vandalize, or to insert false information on that wiki. It just so happened that the page on Wikipedia had some false info on it, I copied it over without noticing, and he noticed it over a year later. Btw, here is the diff from the wikipedia revision I copied: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Derek_Krestanovich&oldid=325564177. Oh well, It's him that loses in the end. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 15:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Considering I've edited wikipedia for hockey for the last five months, it doesn't matter. I still hate seeing my name blocked on there for no reason. 'Hockeyben (talk - ' 17:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Is there any resolution to this situation you can think of? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "Navbuttons" Template I'm not sure if it's your job to deal with things like this or not, but I find the current template for the "navbuttons' to be extremely... Well, hideous. I have the same problem with the infoboxes, but those are less of an issue. Is there some way we can create a newer, more attractive template for the "navbuttons"? Possibly one that reflects the wikia (like a design similar to the nameplates used by WWE, TNA, etc.) It's merely a cosmetic complaint, but I feel as though it detaches from the pages in a way. J.h.jaraub 19:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've always had a habit of forgetting to sign my posts, and I'll be sure to add the images to the galleries as you said in the future. Anyway, I wasn't referring to an existing custom template, actually. I was proposing that we redesign it and make a new one. Here is an example of what I meant by "nameplate style". I was thinking that each box in the navbuttons template could be a nameplate similar to this one, with the text in the middle. So it would be four evenly sized boxes (Magazine Covers, Event History, Toys, and Images) with identical nameplate designs, just with different texts. Do you get what I mean? (Also, thanks for replying so quickly, I appreciate it) J.h.jaraub 19:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category Replacement Category:American professional wrestlers was recently deleted. Would I be able to run a quick AWB session to switch Category:American professional wrestlers to Category:American wrestlers or just delete Category:American professional wrestlers if the page already contains Category:American wrestlers. It would be a one time deal to edit 115 pages and I already have access to AWB was just asking for an administrator's permission. --J36miles 01:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I went through and cleared Category:American professional wrestlers expect for Kane since that article is locked. I was able to use AWB by disabling every feature except the category replacement. Since you said Category:Living people was not needed should I go through and delete that category from the articles that already had that category? Is there any other task that needs completion in relation to AWB? --J36miles 20:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I went ahead and cleared Category:Living people so you can delete that category. I was also able to clear out Category:Mexican professional wrestlers as well as some other categories containing professional wrestlers that we uncreated but used. --J36miles 00:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate images Most of the duplicates appear to be added by User:Monkeysrock1092. Could you go through and delete the duplicates? --J36miles 19:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Response Yes it is active, and yes you can merge it, but I must tell you, it is in an allinace with me Wiki, HCW Wiki, it a Wrestling Fandom site. The Logan Revolution has Begun! 23:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Born-Again Christians I removed Category:Born-again_Christians from all the pages for you. --J36miles 00:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat *Hiya, have you deleted me from Facebook as well? Was gonna have a chat with you. Dean27 16:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok well i added you again, if u cud pop on for 5 mins for a quick chat? Dean27 17:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Episodes *Yea i was gonna do them but most matches in 1994 don't have times or a championship match on Raw. i am putting them on but i didn't do them for that fact. Dean27 16:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Nitro Images *Where you getting them images from? Dean27 15:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) *Cool. I have deleted all them duplicate images and some of the Category's that's on your discussion page, if you want to delete it all so it don't stay on the wanted pics and wanted category's. Dean27 16:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah i want to keep all results the same as it's only you and Will who do/done them like that i change them when i see them to keep all results the same, no biggy to me to delete it. Dean27 16:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, it said you deleted my talk page but it's still here... what's happening? Dean27 16:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Do you have the images for November 10, 2011 iMPACT! results? Dean27 12:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Permission May I make a page with the team of Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara? The teamed up from June 2011 - JUly 2011. The (Raging) Dragon Sensation 18:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank u so much The (Raging) Dragon Sensation 04:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) need help Evrey time i put a pic in a Gallery it says undefined look what i mean do you know any way i can stop it. Barrymk200 13:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) but the thing is im just putting the pic in it's not like im trying to put in the undefined|undefined|link=undefined thing the wiki does it bye it self. Barrymk200 13:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) i click on add photo then i click on the photo to put in then i click save thats all i do. Barrymk200 14:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 619.png I have questions, but they aren't for this wikia. I have some good questions, but they aren't related at all to this wiki. I was wondering if I was allowed to speak to you about another wiki as you aren't active on it, but I will only speak on them with your permission. Thanks. -Startug - Proud '' Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 21:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Okay thanks then. My main question was, if you guys were still looking for an administrator at Bob's Burgers Wiki. Since I've been working on the Beavis and Butt-head Wiki, I would like to be an administrator at the Bob's Burgers wiki. I feel I have the experience and responsibility of a good wiki editor, as I'm usually active and I keep good grammar on the pages. :Another reason I would like to work at Bob's Burgers Wiki is because the site has been vandalized quite a bit, has broken templates, and needs to be controlled more. If you feel I could be responsible, that'd be great. If not, I'd understand well. Thanks for your time! :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 22:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sup Wagz, As you are a part of wikia and an online inspiration to me, I wanted to contact wikia staff, but don't know how. So I came to you. Well every time I try to change my Avatar, it says it's loading and then says No File Chosen and keeps loading tell I turn I die. Can you help me? --DiscoDuck 16:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This : --DiscoDuck 16:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much , all these months, I should have just contacted you! --DiscoDuck 16:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm new, any advice? Funkasaurus lol so you're an admin here too, what are your thoughts on the new Brodus? +y 19:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't wanna disturb you but can you keep this as my avatar bro, thanks :) --DiscoDuck 06:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New FB Profile *Nic, i've sent u a request on my new fb profile. Dean27 14:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :*What is going on with Wikipedia and is this site in danger of being deleted? Dean27 16:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :*Yeah, i was trying to make it better for the thing Disco was doing with the page images. Dean27 19:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh Okay. Nut once it get's on more pages then the tabber should be more relevant. Or shall I make a forum abut the tabs. --DiscoDuck 04:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Right ;) --DiscoDuck 04:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) i just wanna know why my page was deleted. 2006 SD Pages *All done. Dean27 18:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :*Better? Dean27 18:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Something for the Wiki, first want to see if you agree. Sure. You might wanna change my avatar if you are free. --DiscoDuck 05:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you change my avatar now, please --DiscoDuck 14:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *OK. Dean27 16:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Permission2 Hello, it's me Jim again, wondering if I could make a page about Jacob Cass and let people add images and videos of their created Jacob to said page, or is that more fandom? The American Dragon 03:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok No problem. I won't edit anything else. Have a nice day. Funkasaurus concern Hey so recently I was appealing a ban and received a response regarding File:Funkasaurus.jpg: :I see your still stealing images from other sites for Pro-Wrestling Wiki. I got accused of 'stealing' it because it has the WWE logo and it's a screenshot from Monday Night Raw. This alarmed me because I thought this was acceptable since the WWE freely shared this with their fans on WWE and we were simply rehosting it. Isn't the image similar to File:Raw 1-9-12 13.jpg and File:Raw 1-9-12 14.jpg? I just figured it was all well and good on Planet Funk. As a reigning crat do you say any problem with having added or continuing to host the image? I wish to assure you, this is merely a curiosity, I am not attempting to fight a mind-war with you. +y@talk 05:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Tabs Hey Wag. It's probably time to update the front page tabs (Top Wrestlers/Female Wrestlers/Tag Teams/Upcoming PPVs) as they are looking pretty out-of-date. - UnrightKhan 15:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Wagnike2 do you know how to make userboxes if so can you make them ShawnHBKmichaels 19:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Transcripts Do you think if we could find them it would be okay to host transcripts of dialogue/commentary/monologues/etc. of episodes of various shows like Raw on the wiki? I think it would be a cool project since I'm sure they're out there somewhere, and a good place to consolidate them. I think it would help when referencing article content too if we could link to a page/section where wrestlers say stuff. In particular this comes to mind because I'm trying to find a video clip of something Michael Cole said but having trouble locating it. I know not every ounce of video gets added to WWE.com is why I guess. I wish they would do that themselves, but I guess there are some comments (like some recent ones made by Punk and Katelyn) that they'd rather not have on the record. +y@talk 22:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, finding them's the trouble I guess. I'm sure programs like this must be offered in closed captioning (like for deaf people) so the people who provide that must have a typed transcript to display. I wonder if they charge for access to it... or if they even provide it on its own as data as opposed to just putting it on the screen. +y@talk 15:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Renaming srry bout the renaming but can u tell me wat i renamed cause i dont remember Dj318 00:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) WWE archives I noticed you making the pages for the jan7/2011 show due to being all 'omg michelle mcool' but it made me wonder: is there a lot more work to be done in regards to copying the WWE site contents to detail the individual shows? Is there like a list of articles that still needs to be made? Was wondering if I could help at least in setting up the galleries and linking to news articles that could be used as sources to construct the articles. +y@talk 15:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) *Nic, what is going on with all these 2nd names being redirected to pages?? Tons of redirects going on here for no reason that i can see. Dean27 17:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Wrestling Wiki Hi Nic, I had a wrestling wiki that i created before i knew about this one I have not edited there since starting here. however now when i try to go there now i get redirected here. do you know anything about this? Robert Alvarez 07:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Holiday *Yeah no probs. Dean27 09:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) A Simple Question From Startug Hey, sorry to bug you. On the Bob's Burgers Wiki, I've been having problems with making a portal slider. I created a page named "Template:Portal/Component/Slider". It looks fine, although the only problem is, it won't wrap together and the slider buttons don't work. Here is the page: Template:Portal/Component/Slider. I was hoping if you could take a look at it and see if I did something wrong. I wanted to add a new portal to the front page as I'm giving it a makeover in the next couple of months. Thanks! -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 00:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Holiday return *Your back now! Happy with the WrestleMania 28 page and the WM 28 History page... Spent alot of time doing them images lol. Dean27 14:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Pornography Why is there pornography on the layout? It disturbs me a bit. Can you please find a layout without porn? Most people don't actually approve of it (well, at least those who are sane). --Thenewguy34 20:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) It's on the New Wikia Look. The picture of the woman is porn. --Thenewguy34 20:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Is it possible, I could invite any possible wrsetling fans to come to my wrestling fan wiki to, maybe, you know visit? Supreme GrandMentor of Assassins Creed H Hello Nic, Haven't seen you in a while. Hope ya don't mind if I look up to ya advice again. Well, I guess I will. I am willing to add a Twitter Feed Template onto my wiki. It did not work so I contacted Wikia, but they did not respond in days. Hopefully you can get me to this Wikia Staff Expert where I can solve mt probs, or maybe your'e the one. If you can handle it then tell me. --User:DiscoDuck RE:Images *Course I do.. All saved on my comp. I'll upload them all later! Dean27 14:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) FB *Nic, can you come on fb a mo... I have a different account now and will try and add you on this one, but need a word with you! Dean27 13:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *I am already friends on my new one so all good, can u just pop on Dean27 14:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Images *What is it with these guys deleting some of our pics saying there in break of terms.... Where has this come from? Dean27 00:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :*On the deletion log DELETE from WikiaImageReview010 & WikiaImageReview09 Dean27 00:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::* I will pop on FB real quick and try to explain it. - Wagnike2 00:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *I like it, it looks better and more clear rather than a load of words! I've been doing it this way for over a year now, so why is this an issue now for you??? Dean27 14:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :*OK that's fine but no one else edits the event history... Infact no one really edit's any thing any more! 1 or 2 people pop on and do sh1t edits then go or get blocked..... I am kinda pee'd off with you keep doing this... at least i am updating them even if it is in my own way.... I will stop editing the Event History till YOU come up with a good format. American Football Wiki Hey Wagnike! I haven't been on American Football Wiki in ages, but when I logged on today I was amazed to see it had 7400 pages!! I haven't edited on any of the sports wikis (Basketball Wiki, American Football Wiki, UK Football Wiki) for awhile now, but I think I'll have more time for them in the next few weeks. :) --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) PS: could you remove admin and bureaucrat rights for Lope412 on American Football Wiki? He has only 2 edits, and those came over 2 years ago.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi again. I was wondering if you could help me out. A few months ago, after I was blocked at IHW, I created a new hockey site Ice Hockey Encyclopedia. I created it with a different "focus" than IHW more on stats than text - hence its name. Well I revisited the site a few weeks ago and realized how poor most of the 3,000 pages were, so I moved the best of them (around 700) to a new wiki I made to replace it International Hockey Wiki. I sent a message to asking to have ice hockey encyclopedia closed and redirected to International Hockey Wiki (as the wikis are basically duplicates, Encyclopedia with lots of crummy pages and International with fewer, better written pages) but another staff member said that it was not a common practice, and just to wait for someone to adopt it. The thing is, I don't want anyone to adopt it. The new wiki is far better than the old one (despite having fewer pages at the moment), so I would like any interested users to come and help me at the new one, rather than waste their time at encyclopedia. I hope you'll be able to help me with closing and redirecting it, as you know me better, and we have merged several other sports wikis over the past year. NBA Wiki with college basketball Wiki and NFL Wiki with College Football Wiki. Thanks.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 00:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Please respond. This is important.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can we talk on chat? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 15:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) One question: Why is it not allowed to have a horrible quality wiki with only one editor redirected to a better quality wiki founded by the same user? I can see not allowing a 8,000 page superb quality wiki to be deleted, but this seems a little excessive. Don't see this as complaining, just asking a question. :)--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 15:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Association Football Wiki Any ideas to help get Association Football wiki going? All other sports projects, Basketball Wiki, Baseball Wiki, and American Football Wiki have grown tremoundsly over the past year. Association Football Wiki just seems mired in quicksand, no interest and no steady activity on the wiki. It's a shame because football is the most popular sport worldwide.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Forgot this line... Also, do you want to consider merging Soccer Wiki with it? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Would like to forum about a tag team name Usually in most wikis I see a forum linked by default but it doesn't appear to be on this wiki, instead we have Top/Female/Tag wrestlers and PPV categories. For wiki problem solving do you think Forum:Index might be linked and revived? Anyway, the issue at hand is I am wanting to make a tag team page for the team of Mark Henry and Montel Vontavious Porter from which formed August 24 2009 and appears to have lasted at least until April 25, 2010. The only thing is I'm not sure if they ever had a name besides just saying MVP and Mark Henry or whatever. Would calling the page Mark & Montel be okay? I'm trying to find an official WWE news article but unfortunately their site isn't properly displaying old news reports even though they appear to be trying to make this more accessible, once the bugs are out. +y@talk 04:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Unused bits *Nic, could you go through this page and delete all the old Category's and pages and images from it? I am trying to sort out the wanted images and category's and you have quite a few from this page... Cheers Dean27 13:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Nav buttons *What's with all the focus on the template? and you've unlocked it.. how come? Dean27 17:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Advertising I guess we should advertise WWE 13 since it's page is actually HIGHLY updated and always will be. Like an Ad for wikia and change the wallpaper. --FreeMilkShakesHere! 01:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The Romanian Version I created the romanian version : http://ro.prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Pro_Wrestling_Wiki Romanian Version I created the Romanian Version : http://ro.prowrestling.wikia.com/ Dragonulteo 13:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Removing Videos Oh, I thought those were just recommended to me, I am so sorry, I wont do it again. 14:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Video Game Olympics Hello Nic. I'm just responding from the Prince of Persia Wiki about the Video Game Olympics that you mentioned, and since you don't have a User Talk on that wiki yet, I'm leaving my response here as well as on my talk just to make sure you get it. Wow, I'm pleased that one of the characters from the Wiki was chosen. And yes, I would be more than happy to participate, it sounds great! Is there anywhere I can go to find out a little bit more about this promotion? Thanks. Grim Leaper19 04:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Raw 1000 I directed this to our results page for it because the numerical reference is so well known. It got me thinking: wouldn't it be ideal to list the episode number prominently and have redirects of this sort for every episode? Having the date in the title is nice, but having the shorter URL of an episode number point there too is good. It would be a lot of work though so I'm wondering if you might know if someone has a bot that could do it? Otherwise, I could start at Raw 1 and do it manually, though it would be a heft of work. +Y 03:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Being lazy and all about promoting the noobs, is it okay if I start off with NXT? The only problem there that I can see is in addition to episodes, NXT also has seasons, so NXT 1 through NXT 6 might be confused with the seasons rather than the episodes. For all the later ones though, I could do it I guess. In regards to numbering, would you prefer to go by max digits? So Smackdown and NXT would begin at 001 and Raw I guess now has to begin at 0001 to account for being in the thousands? +Y 03:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Raw Pics *Hi Nic, I have all the Raw pics I done on my comp. inc. the July 2nd Raw... I will upload them as soon as i can. Dean27 (talk) 08:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Raw Pics Response Your welcome I'm glad to help out, I'm going to add more pics to it because I was tired. --Tempy2 (talk) 15:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Do you remember when =AJ Lee 7.jpg= http://images.wikia.com/prowrestling/images/d/df/AJ_Lee_7.jpg was taken? DrAwesum4 (talk) 00:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC)DrAwesum4 NXT Champion Or possibly NXT Championship. This will need to be made soon next week, whether it's Jinder Mahal or um... the beard guy, who wins it. As for the initial tournament, should we have a separate page for that? I'd like to make pages for recent NXT episodes but I'm not sure where to get the results since WWE.com doesn't seem to list them as faithfully anymore. Do we have a relied-upon source for these results? Even going to the comp right after I usually forget stuff. +Y 02:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :So I went looking and... ugh. So much for live TV. Apparently we're watching stuff that was shot a month in advance =/ That's what's slated for next week... so I guess we should number them based on when they air on mainstream TV as opposed to when they're taped? +Y 02:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) stopit dont delete my articles i worked really hard on that! stop! ok stop deleting my articles! stop! Doubled up pages? Hey Wag, I noticed that there are a few double pages: * professional wrestling attacks and wrestling attacks * professional wrestling throws and wrestling throws * Professional wrestling high-flying techniques and Wrestling aerial techniques You should probably delete one and redirect to the other. UnrightKhan 19:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Also: Do we have a Michael P.S. Hayes page somewhere? Everything seems to link to a different OVW wrestler named Michael Hayes.. - UnrightKhan (talk) 19:57, August 27, 2012 (UTC) hey someone made a choke slam article and it told me to help it by editing it so edited maybe you try to make the article better about Kevin T. he dose the bear hug move as Mordecai you know look it up and that's his finisher's name, gosh Eliskuya2 (talk) 00:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC)